The Mines
by SilentViolence
Summary: Sakyo is stabbed, throwing a sweeping terror across the small mining town. Only one person can find the killer hidden in the mines...(Put on hold for a while)
1. Chapter 1

Sakyo's Demise Chapter 1

The rich man Sakyo presented a noble, calm poker face to the general public. Every middle-aged man in that small town, down to the last doornail, envied all of his possessions. A snobbish old bastard that lived on the edge of town near the abandoned mines, Sakyo was not the man to cross.

His lawn was dangerous because of the tunnels that ran underneath. Sakyo used to own the mines that flowed like rivers under his leaf-green grass. The mines used to harvest gold, silver, brass, and most importantly, a form of nuclear energy called Tritium. Unfortunately, a piece of Tritium, no bigger than a pinhead blew up, sending radioactive radiation through out the mines. Everyone in the mines died instantly. Even though the mines have long since been decontaminated, nobody dared to go down there. No one was sure how the rumors started, but nevertheless they believed that a mafia member was down there, waiting to kill anybody who was foolish enough to explore in those depths.

Around town, Sakyo was a prime target for rumors, such as that of the Mafia member, because every one loathed him to the bottom of their hearts. Sakyo had a long gash streaming across the side of his face, pale skin and long jet-black hair. It made him look evil to many people and that was the truth. Because Sakyo lead a double life. In one, he was just the bastard that everyone knew. However, in the other, it was much more mysterious.

He had some of the most of the most wanted mafia members in the world visit his house to discuss drugs, murder, and heists. Unfortunately for him, things didn't always go as planned. Sometimes he would have to "defend" himself and kill. But one night, that all would reverse and Sakyo would unknowingly, unwillingly, pay the ultimate price. The previous evening, Sakyo had a little "disagreement" with Seth, the Soviet mafia leader. Seth wanted to disrupt the 2004 presidential elections however Sakyo said that it was too risky, and that if they got caught, not even all of Sakyo's money would get them on bail. With a shattering blast, Seth slammed his fist onto the table and shouted, "I will not stand for this!" Seth then drew a 12mm handgun and fired. Lucky for Sakyo, Seth missed. Before Seth hade time to react, Sakyo drew and fired, and missed. The two began to exchange lead until they ran out of bullets. To Sakyo' s dismay; Seth got away but shouted, "YOU WILL PAY!!" before disappearing into the night and becoming as visible as a ghost's shadow.

Everyone in the town had heard the gunfight the night before and it was the main topic in the morning. Nobody knew exactly what happened but it went along the lines of this: guy went into Sakyo's house, they had a gunfight, and bad guy escapes. Now Sakyo feared for his life. Despite his efforts, no company could install security that day, only the day after.

Finally, night fell. As Sakyo slipped under the covers he was over come and fell asleep. At exactly midnight, Seth crept in to Sakyo's room with a penknife in his hand. Seth slammed the knife down into Sakyo's throat. At first, nothing happened, then, blood started to gush everywhere. It advanced and crept over the side of the bed. Sakyo flinched, and then, he was dead.


	2. Chapter2

The Investigation Chapter 2

The police got a tip off from an anonymous person from the pay phone at West and Main at a little past midnight on the night of Sakyo's murder. The mysterious figure stated "There has been a murder at the Sakyo residence" then hung up with a click. The police tried to find out more but there was no reply. There was only a dial tone after these mysterious words were said. The police immediately called for an ambulance from headquarters and rushed over as fast as the black and whites could go. As the police were arriving, they saw the ambulance that they had radioed earlier, already at the mansion. They were carrying out a man in a body bag. What they were so shocked about was that they would later find that it was Sakyo in the body bag, Sakyo with the knife in his throat, Sakyo was drenched in blood, the great Sakyo.... was dead!

Even though he had been a miserable bastard for the better part of his life, the entire town came to see as Sakyo was lowered to eternal rest in the graveyard. Nobody could stop talking about it. How solemn he looked, and who or what killed him. Come to think of it, nobody felt safe, as they didn't know where "it" was hiding. The reason the towns' folk called it "it" was they didn't know if a person had killed Sakyo or a spirit. The towns' folk were very superstitious because the myth of the ghost came to be in Sakyo's, so nobody, not even the police dared investigate too far into the crime, for fear that the "spirits" would get angry because they screwed up and assault the town. To hell with Sakyo, they wouldn't risk their necks for a crime that didn't make sense. None of the clues added up. Who killed Sakyo and why? Because no one in the town knew about his double life, they couldn't solve the murder. If they had known then it would've made more sense. They had no suspects, no witnesses, and most importantly, they lacked hard evidence. The killer had done a good job of covering his tracks.

However, there is one rookie cop who was crazy enough, who just might be able to solve the crime. I wasn't superstitious. I believed that a person had killed my father. Yes I was the only Sakyo child. Unfortunately, I had moved out several years ago to a different house on the other side of town. My name is Jamie, and my adventures will lead three others and me into......... the mines of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me tell you about myself: Chapter 3

I had joined the force just two weeks before my father's murder. I had always wanted to be a cop, even when I was a kid. Now, that that dream was a reality, I wasn't going to screw this up. I was a little on the reckless side. Ok, so I was a lot on the reckless side so what? Stop bustin' my damn chops! Anyway, I'm always getting in trouble on the street for fighting. Normally, an average citizen wouldn't have gotten in trouble for fighting, however, I was born in the Bronx, King's Bridge to be exact. The people of this damn god-forsaken village didn't like outsiders, and how I got a spot on the force was a mystery to everyone.

Some believed that I black mailed the chief to make the team but the truth was that I just had the skills to make the cut. When the chief saw my potential, he knew that I was perfect for the S.W.A.T team, the most advanced hi-tech unit at the time. The village was the S.W.A.T training base and if you were not authorized and were caught, you were immediately taken and brainwashed to relive you of any information that you have might have seen.

The chief really took a liking to me and for a while I thought that he was gay, until I found out that he had a wife. When the team and I got wind of my father's demise, I knew that someone had killed my father and I was going to find out who done it.

However, I still needed to pass this goddamn test to be fully the team leader. It's as hard as hell! You have to be completely silent while making your way across a football field full of traps and tricks to pass the test. When I pass this P.O.S. test. I will be the real deal, not some nobody that is always getting into trouble.

Anyway, enough about me let me tell you about the team. It's very small and there are only 2 members including me. The one other (and only) team member was a weapons expert named Brittany. She was always building some laser cannon or full auto rocket launcher. She was the one who always kept me in line, even when we were kids. She was also from the hood, my part of the hood. Because when she lived next door, my family owned all the land for a 3-mile radius. She was very pretty and kind that's why I was glad we were promised to each other.

Anyway, let's start to get into some real action! Continued in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get your lazy asses outta bed on the double" shouted my commanding officer at 6:00 in the morning. As I was just getting out of bed, Brittany was already dressed and going to the mess hall for breakfast. At this point I was really pissed off cause it was 6:00 in the morning, and a damn girl had just beat me outta bed. I get up real quick cause I don't want to stick around when the St. finds me still in my ratty old bunk at 6:02. I race down to the mess hall to eat with Brittany. She is waiting for me to get down there. We both have to eat a really good breakfast because today, we go down into the mines.

Thank god that preparation for the operation is over. It was so hard to lug all of this crap over to the site where as we won't even be using have of the crap that we took to the site. Anyway, after many goodbyes, we are finally ready.

As we enter the narrow, dank tunnel that was once a mineshaft, I hear a noise, Brittany hears it too. Out of nowhere, 'bout 50 of so of the jackasses jackass minions appear. It looks like we lost the element of surprise. Anyway, I pull out a silenced 12mm handgun with laser sighting on it. I don't know what happened after it but it looked like Brittany had mowed them all down with a sub-machine gun filled with 5.56 high ballistic armor piercing explosive mercury tipped rounds. It was her favorite gun, and what was really weird was that she could hold two at once. Now I was thinking "holy shit."

"How didja do all of that back there?" I question. "I dunno," she replies "I just did." We were pretty much silent after that not wanting to blow our cover anymore than we had already done. About an hour later, was when we first hear him, the mafia leader, Seth. I wasn't totally sure that the sound was him at the time but I had that feeling in my gut that it was him. I could smell my father's blood in the air. Then, we saw him.


End file.
